Cluelessly Stranded
by annayounglovessetokaiba
Summary: The gang has been lost on an island along with some interesting friends. See how it happens.


Chapter One

**Anna was walking down the side walk with her ipod in her ears. She was listening to Godsmack, while her hips were swinging side to side. Anna looked at herself in the window of the store as she passed by it. A pale girl with long black hair and green eyes was staring back at her. Anna wasn't the prettiest girl you would see, but she thought she was pretty hot, anyway. She wore a black strapless, leather shirt with a black mini skirt. With skull earrings dangling from her ears and a choker with spikes on it, it was decent. Also to include her awesome boots. She applied more eyeliner before she turned around and seen Yugi coming after her.**

**"Hey, Anna!!!" he shouted.**

**"Well, hey Yugi. How's it hang'n?"**

**"Still alive. Are you doing anything today?"**

**"Actually, I was planning on going to the movies,"**

**"Want some company?"**

**"Umm… yeah sure. I guess so,"**

**"Let's call Joey and Tristan. And even Tea,"**

**_Why does he want to invite Tea for?_ she asked herself. Yugi ran towards the pay phone and had Anna talk to Joey. **

**"But why should I?"**

**"It's your idea," **

**"Ohhh…." she groaned.**

**Anna called Joey. It rang 5 times before he picked it up.**

**"'Ello?" he answered.**

**"Hey Joey, would you like to come to the movies with me and Yugi?" she asked.**

**"Sure,"**

**"Well, tell Tristan and …. Tea," **

**"'K," he told her and hung up.**

**"Ok, let's meet them at the theatre," Yugi said.**

**"Sure, whatever," Anna replied.**

**"Hey, you two!!!" Tea called towards them.**

**_Why does she have to come?_ Anna thought to herself. Tea, Joey, and Tristan ran over towards Anna and Yugi.**

**"Hey guys!" exclaimed Yugi.**

**_Of course Yugi would like it if she'd come,_ Anna thought again.**

**"So wha' movie are we gonna see?" Joey asked.**

**"I heard that See No Evil was pretty good," Anna told them.**

**"Oi, me too!" Yugi said.**

**"Well, then let's go then," Joey said.**

**-After the movie…**

**"Whoa, that movie was really gross," Joey said coming out of the theatre.**

**"I liked it my self," Anna said.**

**"Well, of course you did. That's the way you are," Tea said to Anna.**

**"Yeah, have a problem with that?" Anna asked her, angrily.**

**"No…" Tea whimpered.**

**"Well, if it isn't the Dweeb Team," a familiar voice said behind them. They all turned around and it was sure enough, Seto Kaiba himself.**

**"Wha' da want, Kaiba?" Joey asked, annoyed by Kaiba's presence. **

**"Just passing by when I heard the annoying brown headed bitch's voice," he told them. "And then I thought "Why don't the just kill themselves already?"" **

**"Why don't you go home and masturbate, while thinking about Brad Pitt," Anna told him, sarcastically.**

**"You're such a perv. You would like that, wouldn't you?"**

**"You're sick…"**

**"Alright you two, now no fighting. Soon there will be fists flying and feet kicking," Tristan told them.**

**"Why 'are' you here, Kaiba?" Yugi asked. "I thought that you didn't like the mall."**

**"I don't and it's none of your business," he told Yugi, before walking away. Anna looked at him as he walked off. She turned back towards the group, who were talking amongst themselves.**

**"We should take a trip," Anna interrupted.**

**They all looked at her oddly.**

**"A trip?" Tristan asked.**

**"Yes, idiot. A trip to Germany or France,"**

**"Are you paying for the tickets?" Tea asked.**

**"Nope, Kaiba is," Anna said satisfied with her decision. **

**Kaiba was sitting at his desk, tapping his pen on it. He laid his head down when he heard a knock on the door.**

**"Mokuba that better not be you!" Kaiba shouted.**

**The door opened and a girl popped in instead.**

**"Oh, you. What do you want?" he asked her. He looked her up and down. She wore a black, strapless leather shirt with a black mini skirt. She had on black net gloves and a spiked necklace on as well. Yep, if you haven't guessed who it is yet, you're stupid. Anna looked at Kaiba with her big green eyes looking at him. **

**"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for what I said earlier today," she told him.**

**"Pology accepted, now get the hell out of my house,"**

**"But I came with a favor,"**

**"I knew it," **

**"See, me and Yugi and the rest of the gang want to go to England, but we need money to get passports…"**

**"And you decided to come to me,"**

**"If that's okay,"**

**"No, it's not,"**

**"But…"**

**"Look, I don't like any of your friends and I don't like you. So go away,"**

**Anna walked over to where Kaiba was and placed her hands around his neck. Then she spread her legs on his lap and sat down. Kaiba just looked at her oddly.**

**"You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings now would you?"**

**"You're a slut, you know that, right?"**

**"Whatever,"**

**"Well, I guess I can get you the passports, but as long as I can go with you all,"**

**Anna reared back and looked at him. She stared into the cold blue eyes that he had.**

** "Fine,"**

**"Now, how many do you need?"**

**"Five, including you that's six,"**

** Kaiba stood up and Anna fell to the floor with a loud THUD!**

**"Now get out before I change my mind,"**

**Anna stood up and went to go and leave. But, before she did she turned around and blew Kaiba a kiss.**

**"Thanks,"**

**"Hmph…."**

**Yugi was sitting on his bed reading a novel. _I wonder what my Yami is doing? _he asked himself. Then the phone rang and he nearly jumped out of his skin.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey, Yug… its Anna,"**

**"Hey Anna. What's happening?"**

**"It's on!"**

**"What? Really? Wait….. how'd you do it?"**

**"My most awsomest move ever,"**

**"Sure,"**

**"Oh, and Kaiba's coming,"**

**"Huh?" **

**"Yeah, we made a deal. But, don't tell Joey, he wouldn't want to come,"**

**"Oh, fine, I won't tell," **

**"Well, bye,"**

**"Bye," **

**Yugi hung up the phone and laid down in his bed. He fell asleep fastly into a dreamy sleep.**

**"C'mon Yug, hurry up. We're going to miss the flight!" Joey yelled.**

**"Fine, I'm coming!" he yelled back.**

**Yugi bobbed his way up to the others. Then they all saw a black limo pull up in front of them. Then they saw Rowland come out of the car and went towards the back and opened the back car door. Kaiba came out of the car and stepped towards the group.**

**"This is going to be fun," Kaiba said.**

**Joey turned to Anna and asked,**

**"What the hell is he doing here?"**

**"Umm… we kinda had a deal,"**

**"Wha' !?"**

**"Yeah, or we would've never gotten the passports,"**

**"Ohhhh…." Joey groaned.**

**They a boarded the plane and saw some of the other people were already on it. Anna noticed some hair sticking up looking like Yugi's hair. _Oh my God, that's Yami!_ she thought. She ran over to where he was and cried out,**

**"YAMI!!!!"**

**Yami looked up from his book that he was reading.**

**"ANNA!!!!"**

**They hugged each other and both heard the gang yell behind them saying Yami's name. They jumped on top of him and hugged him as well. Kaiba just stared at them and sat down and took out his own book and started to read it.**

**"Hey guys, what's happening?'**

**"We've been wondering the same about you, dude," Tristan told him.**

**"We've missed you so much!" Tea exclaimed, hugging him again. _Here she goes again. I hope that its not another damn friendship speech, _Anna thought. They all sat down around him, when Anna noticed someone looking straight at them. She turned around and saw Bakura looking straight at her. Anna turned around towards the group.**

**"Oh my God, you won't believe who's here on this plane. Bakura!!" she exclaimed, whispering.**

**They all peaked around a corner and they all saw Bakura looking at open space. Then Joey noticed a head that looked familiar.**

**"Serenity?!" Joey called out. **

**Serenity popped her head out over the seat.**

**"Joey!" she exclaimed, running over to hug him.**

**"Hey lil' sis. How's it hang'n? And….. why are sitting by Bakura for?"**

**"Oh, he's taking me to England with him. And he's also my new boyfriend," she told him.**

**Tristan stood up freaking.**

**"What are you kidding me? You can't be serious? Why! Why! WHY!" he exclaimed.**

**She walked over to where he was and placed a hand on his shoulder.**

**"I just can't keep on lowering my standards for you," she said.**

**Tristan ran towards the bathroom crying.**

**"What a shame," Anna said.**

**"Anna," Joey stammered.**

**"Attention please, turn all cell phones off and pagers. We will now be taking… wait the pilot has something to say," the woman on the intercom said.**

**"We've been hijacked!!" he said, screaming out the door. A ninja was right behind him with a tiny laser beam shooting at him. Then suddenly the plane took off with no notice.**

**"We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die!" the pilot was shrieking.**

**Everybody was screaming now while the plane was in the air. Except for Kaiba, who was just sitting there. They were over the ocean when everybody heard a flush coming from the bathroom. Then the plane started to go down. Anna heard the ninja speaking jibirish on to the intercom. The last thing Anna remembered was Yugi screaming like a little girl sliding up the walkway of the plane.**

**-thanx 4 reading the first chapter of Cluelessly Stranded. I have more 2 come.**

10


End file.
